gleetheunitardsfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Like It Like That
Like It Like That is a song by Guy Sebastian, featured in the episode, Smooth Criminal. It was sung by Terri and Harmony with The Unitards. When The Unitards - the glee club at Jackson High - is running low on members, auditions are held in which new members who want to be a part of the club audition, and, if good enough, are accepted into the club. As a way to try and recruit new members for the club, Harmony decides on performing Abracadabra with The Unitards, in the cafeteria to introduce the fun people would have if they were in the glee club. After the performance, Terri meets Harmony and he expresses his interest in joining, hence him later on auditioning with This Love. Student Amanda Evans also auditions, but when Jesse remarks that she is worthy of the new female lead position, Harmony, the current lead, slaps Jesse, therefore leading him to kick her out of the club. Like It Like That is performed by Terri and Harmony in the choir room with The Unitards, as a fun song. When the performance is over, the kids cheer and laugh, but Harmony makes the club aware that she must leave, otherwise Jesse may spot her. As she leaves, she trips over and Jesse spots her. She becomes extremely angry at him and yells, trying to convince him to give her her position in the club back. Lyrics Terri: Uh, hey, hey Ain't it a funny thing, how you run to me When he sends you spinning out of control to the N-th degree You know I make it right, I'm at your command You can tell me anything you want, you know I’m gonna understand Harmony: I won't let you down, break it down-d-down-d-down Never let you down, break it down Harmony and Terri with the Unitards: Hey-yo, do ya like it like that I'm the only one who can love ya like that Now, Hey-yo, do ya like it like that I'm the only one who can love ya like that, hey Terri: So should I shut my mouth, and should I hide my heart Or should I let it out into the light, that you and him should be apart Is he hangin’ on, to every word you speak? Does he rub your back and play with your hair until you fall asleep? Harmony and Terri: '''I don't think so, baby '''Terri: I won't let you down, break it down-d-down-d-down Never let you down, break it down Harmony and Terri with the Unitards: Hey-yo, do ya like it like that I'm the only one who can love ya like that Now, Hey-yo, do ya like it like that I'm the only one who can love ya like that Now, Hey-yo, do ya like it like that I'm the only one who can love ya like that Now, Hey-yo, do ya like it like that I'm the only one who can love ya like that Terri: He might say he's in love with you But he'll never do the things that I can do Harmony: You can be your watch with the diamond band Because I know you better than the back of my hand Terri with the Unitards laughing: Now, Hey-yo, do ya like it like that I'm the only one who can love ya like that Now, Hey-yo, do ya like it like that I'm the only one who can love ya like that Terri and Harmony with the Unitards: Now, Hey-yo, do ya like it like that I'm the only one who can love ya like that Hey-yo, do ya like it like that Baby I'm the only one, oh oh oh Hey-yo, do ya like it like that I'm the only one who can love ya like that Now, Hey-yo I'm the only one who can love ya, love ya, love ya, like that Hey-yo, do ya like it like that I'm the only one who can love ya like that (Who can love ya like that) Hey-yo, do ya like it like that I'm the only one who can love ya like that (Tell me baby who can love ya like that) Hey-yo, do ya like it like that (Nobody baby) I'm the only one who can love ya like that Hey-yo, do ya like it like that (Nobody baby) No one can love ya like that Hey-yo, do ya like it like that I'm the only one who can love ya like that (x5) Trivia *This is the first Harmonerri duet. Video Navigational Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Songs sung by Harmony Harpse Category:Songs sung by Mark LaTerri